Kaoru Kino
Another Agito (アナザーアギト, Kamen Raidā Anazā Agito?) is a fictional character in the Tokusatsu TV series, Kamen Rider Agito, played by actor Takanori Kikuchi (菊池 隆則, Kikuchi Takanori?). Another Agito appears between episodes 35 and 46. This marks the first third generation Rider TV Series to feature the grasshopper motif. Fictional character biography Kaoru Kino (木野　薫, Kino Kaoru) was a surgical genius, but a snow-mountain accident would ruin his career and claim the life of his younger brother, Masato. The accident also left his right arm with severe frost bite, which left surgeons no choice but to amputate and graft the arm of his deceased brother. The incident ultimately resulted in Kino's surgical license being revoked. From then on, Kino would suffer psychotic episodes stemming from the traumatic event. Kino was also one of the passengers aboard the “Akatsuki” and among those awakened by the "Overlord of Light". Over time, his powers would "evolve" into Another Agito. But given his unstable mental condition, he would eventually became corrupted by his newfound power, and soon became convinced that he alone was all that was needed to defeat the Lords. His delusions of grandeur ultimately motivated him to try and eliminate the real Agito. Though the actions of his brother's arm would occasionally interfere, it wasn't until his defeat at the hands of Kamen Rider Exceed Gills that humbled Kino. From that point on, he would aid the other Riders, even after the Overlord stole his power. He later performed a small surgery on Shoichi in attempt to remove the quill of Ericius Liquor from his body, during this Kino's admitting that he become corrupted not because of the Agito power fault, but rather his own weakness as a human being. After that Kino able to recover his power thanks to Shoichi and help the group defeat the Ericius Liquor. After the fight, Kino goes into a coffee relax time with both Majima and Ryo, and encourage Majima that he can become a Doctor before finally dying from the injuries sustained by Falco earlier. However he died with a smiling face, after dreaming of being able to save his brother during the snow-mountain accident. Rider's Spec As Another Agito, he is an exceptional locust-looking flawed form of Agito similar to Gills with fantastic physical prowess. While extremely well versed in physical combat and physically powerful, Another Agito is less versatile than the other Riders, having only one finishing move and no alternate forms or evolutions. When he took G3-X's handgun, it appear that he has ability to override its safety protection. * Head height: 200 centimeters (6ft 5in) * Base weight: 97 kilograms (213.8lbs) * Max. speed: 100m in 5 seconds (328ft in 10sec) * Max. jump height: 70m (229ft 6in) (broad) * Vision: 25 km approx. (15.5 miles) * Hearing: 30 km approx. (18.6 miles) * Punch: 15t * Kick: 30t * Defense Rating: 7 Finishing Attacks Assault Kick: Drawing in the Agito Power, emanating beneath his feet, into his legs, Another Agito can perform a high-powered flying kick that smashes into the enemy with colossal force; possesses approximately 40 tons of force. His “'Assault Kick'” is comparable to Agito’s “'Shining Rider Kick'” in terms of raw power. Gear & Weapons * Ank Point: Transformation belt for Another Agito, worn around waist and in use and with the power of the "Alter Force". * Wiseman’s Stone: A relic, fitted into the Ank Point; * Bio Claw: Rests on right forearm while transformed for Another Agito. Vehicles Dark Hopper: An alternate form of his Honda XR250 bike under the power of the Ank Point for Another Agito. Trivia *Another Agito is the first Rider to have any additional clothing (in this instance, skirting) hanging from his body since Kamen Rider ZX (the last protagonist Kamen Rider to wear a scarf). *Additionally, the proportions of Another Agito's face was designed to resemble that of Kamen Rider 1, which is why he bares his teeth when charging up his kick. Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Kamen Riders Category:Agito Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Rider warrior who has died originally Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Evil turns good Category:Doctor